halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thuria Ascendancy
The Thuria Ascendancy is a highly secretive faction of Covenant extremists, who's views on cybernetic modification, and genetic alteration are considered heretical by the Covenant at large. With a total lack of ethics, and an uncaring, unflinching zeal for their cause, the Ascendency has survived repeated attempts at purgation, and have now used the Schism as an opportunity to thrive. History Founding Member Races Structure During their time as members of the Covenant, the Thuria Ascendency were forced into secretive 'Clades', small cells, each dedicated to a a unique goal. The Clades were independent, relying on themselves for recruiting, research, and advancement, and sharing discovers with other Clades through their Tetrarch. Even the Tetrachs, 4 shadow leaders of the Ascendency, did not know each other, or all the Clades. This presented a total loss should one Tetrarch be discovered. Now, having escaped from under the shadow of the Covenant, they still remain highly secretive. The Clades represent independent agencies of the Ascendency, with their own military forces, scientists, and manufacturing capabilities. Each Clade is commanded by a Pontiff, who in turn reports to a Tetrarch. Each Tetrarch is responsible for some 15-20 Clades, this larger group referred to as an Order, and work on cooperation between Orders. The four Orders are Tyale, Yurash, Phenio, and Eleu. Clades, and by association, Orders, are self sufficient for supplies, 'recruitment', training, and manufacturing, relying on their own. Clades rise and fall, some are totally destroyed, others merge, or are forcibly taken over by another Clade, all at the whims of their Pontiff. Each Clade is made up of four groups. They have the Logos, who make up the scientists, engineers, the crafters, who push the dark science of the Ascendency forward. Beneath them are the Exarchs. Exarch are a warrior class, not unlike the Sangheili's position in the Covenant. Sporting high amounts of cybernetic and genetic augmentation, the Exarches are master warriors, an elite fighting force, who form the core of an Clade fighting force. The Lictors are their lessers. Often created from vat-grown life, or from unwilling participants, the Lictors are quickly and surreptitiously augmented into foot-soldiers, stripped of all sentience and sent into combat to soak up fire. Lictors are still highly advanced, clade in tough armour, and with a neural communication system that allows for them to execute advanced combat manoeuvres. Beneath all of them are Servitors. Servitors are simple slave-machines, once sentient by now little more than working automatons. They have been engineered for utility, ignoring the biological purposes of their original bodies. In this same category are the Cogitators, living computers, created from the brains of multiple people to create a gestalt A.I. to be used in the same manner as similar constructs. Culture The Thuria Ascendency are dedicated to the cause of bettering themselves, to attain godhood. Through interpretation of holy texts, the founders of the movement became convinced the Covenant races could only advance by augmenting their minds and bodies. The Forerunners evolved themselves through mutations that specialised them to a function, and surrounded themselves with cybernetic beings, and proven automatons. The Thuria Ascendency sought to claim this power, first through Forerunner machinery, then through maniupulation of their own bodies. Such acts were considered Heresy by the Covenant, forcing them to go under ground. The constant threats of purges forced them to become highly secretive, working together in small cells to evade detection. This has resulted in them being secretive to the extreme, almost to the point of paranoia. Their constant drive to better themselves has also come at the cost of ethics, which are not even considered by the Ascendancy in their constant charge to improve and remould themselves. The Thuria Ascendency are obsessed with the Forerunner's ability to improve themselves, which results in their delve into augmentative technology. They've unlocked the secrets for Equipment Personnel *Exarch: An Exarch is a member of the Ascendancy who's genetic and cybernetic modifications have not robbed them of all individuality. Retaining some of their original memories and personality, they form the elite fighting corp of the Ascendancy. **Warrior **Battler **Lancer - a variant equipped with long-range weaponry, greater mobility and enhanced tracking **capabilities. **Commander - captain **Marshal - colonel **Strategos - general **Champion - hero **Luminary - scout **Dignitary - advisor **Bannerman - vassals to nobles **Noble - special rank outside of military *Lictor: When somebody is made to undergo the Lictor modifications, **Soldier **Sniper **Officer **Commando - elite shocktroops **Enforcer - carries out the orders from above **Guard - defenders **Operative - infiltrators **Specialist - special weapons **Bandit - outrider, raider type *Servitor - slave worker *Cogitator - ai match *Despots *Logos *Pontiff - scientist, their religion *Tetrarch - council of 4 leaders Warships Air and space craft Vehicles Armaments Personal Equipment Drones Holdings Notable Individuals